naruto new life
by the kishin deathscythe55
Summary: what if the rookie nine - plus gaara- died in a fight with pein. what if naruto sasuke and gaara were given two opptions to save themselves and their friends. what will they chose. all three boys get small harems. naruto and gaara get bloodlines.


i don't own any tv shows or games refered to in this unless i say otherwise kk v

**READ: this is the prologue to a crossroad. i have two ideas that this story can go down. i will post a poll and which ever story gets the most votes while the other just becomes a spin off using the same begining**

**the options are: a digimon story, where i will need ideas on digimon for the nine +gaara**

"normal speech"

_-normal thought-_

**"bijuu/ digimon form speech"**

_**-bijuu/ digimon thoughts-**_

**story crossroad**

prologue

naruto and teams eight and ten along with naruto's friend gaara [never became kazekage] were rushing off to take down th monstrocity that was the akatsuki. they knew the odds were against them. they knew that even one slip up in their plan would kill them. yet they charged. the hokage had not approved of this mission, hell she didn't even know.

the group had created a plan that was more insane than anything that the rookie nine had ever done in their lives.

***two days later***

the ten arrived at the cave where the akatsuki had been holding up and capturing biju [never got kyuubi, the 7 tails or shukaku naruto gaara sasuke and the rookie nine protected eachother] they all new that inside was the most deadly organization in all the world. so they desided to make sure everyone knew the plan.

"ok so choji shikamaru and kiba will begin the assault by attacking pein right of the bat, but remember, whatever one pein sees they all see." sasuke explained. "then while pein is distracted hinata will charge in and neutralize the man with the clay" sasuke continued. "after that sakura will meet up with hinata and take out the shark guy, when thats done team 10 [i believe] will use their ino-shika-cho arangment to take down zetsu, and hidan" there was shouts of "down with the plant" and "finaly revenge for asuma-sensie" "moving on, finaly team 8 will use thier combined abilities to surprize and end kakuzu and then all of us converge on pein"

"alright now as for team 8" naruto then began. "since you specialize in suprize attacks you have flash bangs and smoke pellets right" kiba answered with a "but of coarse" as he pulled out almost a million of the little bombs [not literaly but close enough] "good use those to blind the peins so we can attack" there were responses of "you got it dude", "for a comrade of coarse" and "definatly naruto-kun" then gaara spoke up "next sakura will combine with the teams to keep the peins busy while we prepare the final strike" kiba then had to ask. "so... what exactly is this 'final strike' "

the three boys looked at eachother, then at kiba their eyes and modified curse seals glowing [explination later design details now] naruto's seal was on the back of his neck and looked like three flaming foxes sprinting in a circle [unmoving of coarse] gaara had a seal that looked like shukaku's strange skin pattern and started on his left arm. sasuke's was different than the one he origionaly had, it was two dragons in a circle biting the others tail with the yin yang symbol surounding the previous seal given to him by his bijuu [same explination as born of darkness don't know go read it it should be in chapter 4] to help control his origional seal.

"we'll handle the details of that and you'll now when it begins" sasuke said in a slightly darker tone.

the boy's seals then returned to normal as the boys entered a meditative state to meet together with all their bijuu.

the other went to prepare their traps and the all out attack on the base

**back at the leaf**

tsunadewas not having a good day. first akatsuki had declared war on the elemental nations and captured all but three jinjuriki. she had recently denied the rookie nine the assault on the akatsuki base. and now they were supposedly training for the upcomming battle. she needed a drink. she reached into a drawer in her desk and pulled out a saki bottle and a cup. she poured a cup and was about to take a drink when.

"TSUNADE-SAMA" shizune burst in.

"if your here to stop me you might as well leave n-"

"naruto gaara and the rest of rookie nine have left the village" shizune paniced

"WHAT" tsunade jumped up. "WHERE ARE THEY"

"they've launched their assault on the akasuki base"

"how far are they"

"from reports they are most likely already there"

tsunade summoned an anbu to "i want an army out there to find them out there"

"who should we send" the anbu asked

"kakashi, guy, kurenai, and anko"

"yes i'll send for them to go imediatly [sp?]" with that the anbu left in a puff of leaves.

***back with naruto sasuke and gaara [combined mindscapes]***

the three boys stood in fron of their bijuu [human forms] as they were preparing for the fight that would end it all.

"so guys this is it the final battle, are you ready kyuubi"

**"as i'll ever be"** she answered demtermind as ever

"how 'bout you shukaku" gaara looked to his first real parent and second friend.

**"ready to help my brothers and sisters, hell yeah"** shukaku then cracked her knuckles in a menacing way.

"and you hach-" he was interupted by a **"lets go kick some a**"** for the girl in question

"i'll take that as a yes" naruto said with a smile.

**"well then lets get those curse seals powered up, and pray we can beat them"** kyuubi said** "but first naruto sasuke gaara theres something that we agreed needs to be done first**"

said boys raised and eye brow and began to ask what that was when they were interupted by their bijuu pulling them into there own intense kiss. when the bijuu and their containers broke the kiss they were gasping for air.

**"we just wanted to say"** shukaku said.

**"we love you. we could never show it because of the seals that were put on us **[again explination later]** but when you broke them well, we saw how u helped eachother and never thought about your selves, cept sasuke for a while **[sasuke blushes embarissed and looks away] **but you overcam that and we sort of fell for you"** hachibi explained.

at first the three were shocked. but then replied by huging their respective bijuu.

"we love you too" naruto said for the other two.

then kyuubi thought about it "and hinata feels the same about you" she pointed to naruto

"ino to you" she pointed to gaara "and sakura you" pointing to sasuke

before the boys could speak again hachibi quickly changed the subject. "lets get those seals powered up" she said.

"y-yeah" naruto agreed as he noticed he and the other boys were blushing too.

the group then sat together the boys holding their bijuus hand naruto:kyuubi gaara:shukaku sasuke:hachibi

the boys felt their curse seals begin to burn and sting they resisted the urge to grab it and ruin the process. since the bijuu had not slowed time in the real world [they can do that at will] time was running at normal speed as the attack began.

***back in the real world***

the attack had begun when sakura punched the bolder in the way and kiba threw twelve smoke bombs in the cave blinding the peins so they cloudn't see to block the attack. they then charged pein to try to keep him busy so he couldn't summon the other six. they attacked and used the smoke to keep their attacks unseen.

while this happened hinata charged in and used the jyuuken with chakra scaples to chop the clay bags of of deidara and then just the jyuuken to paralize his body entirely. then sakura charged up and her and hinata used their element of suprize to take out kisama. they continued their assault as team 10 met up with them as shikamaru caught zetsu in his shodow while ino used her mind control jutsu for extra precaution. then choji bowled him over using his spiked meat tank jutsu killing him instantly. half the teens thought _-we are going to win-_ while the others thought _-this is to easy-_ the battle went on and the plan was continuing perfectly hidan had been decapitated and his head buried in the rubble of a fallen rock. kakuzu ha been destroyed somehow by being stabbed repeatedly and burryed under the same rubble as hidan.

they were about to begin their assault on pein when he summoned the six peins to his aid. "crap where are they" kiba yelled as he recieved six punches to the face certocy [sp?] of the resurection pein.

***back in the mindscape***

naruto and the bijuu had activated the curse seal and were now finishing the process of fusing all their power to create a power similar to the juubi to a much lesser extent. when the process was complete the boys awoke they saw their respective chakra cloaks but with the colors of the other two bijuu chakras as well. naruto:bloodred, gaara: sand tan, sasuke: purple [no laughing where to you think his curse seal chakra came from]

**"alright now, lets go kill pein" **naruto said in his deminic voice

**"yes lets" **sasuke agreed along with gaara

when the boys got there they stopped in their tracks what they saw frightened them. their friends bodies strewn about all stabbed in many places by peins metal rods. they all looked dead when all of a sudden they heard a cough a feminine cough. the three ran to the sound and saw hinata ino and sakura lieing on the ground still breathing. they had been speared many times through there arms legs and abdomen all non-fatal but in major areas that could lead to them bleading to death. the boys ran up and pulled out the rods.

**"i-it's ok h-hinata just h-hold on"** naruto said as he new that there was nothing he could do.

"n-naruto?" hinata said as she looked up to the best of her ability.

gaara and sasuke were trying there best to stop sakura and ino's bleeding but they knew, the girls were dying.

"y-yes hina-ata i, i'm here"

"nar{coughs up blood}uto"

"yes"

"w-where were y-you" she didn't speak again

**"hinata? HINATA"** naruto yelled he tried to get her to move **"please hinata don't do this to me, please i din't get to tell you**, {sob} i, _**i love you too**__"_ he whispered the last part into her ear as he held hinata to his chest and sobbed he sobbed till he could do know more. the same thing had just happened to sasuke and gaara.

"they fought valiantly" a voice the boys knew very well. "they fought for a cause that was doomed to fail, and they truly believed that you'd show up and save the day, pathetic"

in an instant the three boy's released all the power the bijuu in them could store, but they didn't stop there they pulled the power of the other two plus the bijuu sealed in the statue. these boys, these meer teens were unintentionaly recreating the strongest bijuu in history 'the juubi'.

as the six peins watched the chakra cloaks on the boys linked together then floated into the air creating a swirling ball of chakra then the ball began to pull the bijuu from the statue and combined them into the ball the chakra seemed to mix into a black ball of shadow like chakra. then the ball dropped onto the three boys. the ball swirled and condenced when it did the peins looked on in what appeared to be shock and fear. there infront of them was three different versions of the juubi

the first one looked like the kyuubi's four tailed form but there was no red chakra in it's place was purple chakra. instead of the usual four tails there was ten. the usually white eyes of the beast were the juubi's ultimate doujutsu.

the second looked like a skinny version of shukaku's full form. also with ten tails and the juubi's eyes.

finaly was one almost as scary as the first monster. it was like a dragon but it had four monsterous wings instead of two. it had pitch black armor like skin with a purple armored underbelly. it's oddly wolf shaped head opened in an earth-shaking roar, reveiling hundreds of razor sharp teeth. it too had ten tails and the juubi eyes.

"ah we welcome you almighty ju-" the lead pein was interupted by a monsterous kick in the face by the racoon monster. the revival pein looked over to where the three once were. "whaa-" at that point he got twelve rainbow chakra [created by naruto's necklace and the many chakras he was blessed with] to the back head and arms. little did the monsterous beings know they were causing great pain to there tenants and themselves

***combined minscapes again***

now you could see all of the bijuu [juubi included] in the mindscape but they were caught in what appeared to be a black and purple cyclone. each one was huttled into a circle waiting to defend agaist whatever caused this cyclone. they eventually heard evil three different directions. each bijuu began to try to locate the laughs. until the juubi yelled out.

**"show yourselves, do you know just who your messing with"** she was royaly ticked. [i made the biju female in this one don't like don't read it]

**"oh excuse our manners, we thought this arrangment would be more {chuckles darkly} comfortable"** kyuubi knew that voice she looked up and saw the owner of the voice.

**"n-naru..to"** she said. it looked like him and sounded like him but this was different. this naruto had black hair with purple tips. his eyes were that of the juubi. he wore a black armored ninja suit with blades that could protrude from every joint he had. **"i guess you could call me that"**

**"who is this kid"** nibi asked slightly attracted yet mostly fearing what this kid could do.

**"you could call us negative emotions" **another voice said. next to naruto a version of gaara appeared. he had the same hair color and outfit that naruto wore but instead of the goard being on his back it was on his wrists and much smaller but could hold more.

**"we are the darkness that lies within the hearts of the ones you call naruto gaara and sasuke"** said a third voice that revealed sasuke with the outfit and the hair color.

**"you lie naruto gaara and sasuke got rid of all the 'darkness' you claim is in their hearts" **shukaku said defiantly

**"then we wouldn't be here and they wouldn't be killing the peins right now"** the dark naruto said.

**"but the amount of chakra you've drawn in will kill them if they use it like this before they can adapt"** hachibi tried to reason. **"we will all die even you"**

**"so what it's your fault our lives turned out so bad, you just exsist to ruin lives. if i destroy you i don't care if me naruto or anyone has to die, all i care about is that your dead"** the dark naruto spoke with a voice laced with venom.

**"i-is that how-how naruto r-really feels"** kyuubi asked on the verge of tears.

**"of coarse i've seen dreams that he has where he's with his family walking holding their hands and laughing"** he paused, as if feeling sentimental then his face twisted into anger again. **"then it becomes a nightmare and he's held down and beaten for what happened to him. and it's all because of YOU"**

kyuubi couldn't take it anymore she broke down in tears. everything he'd said was true. she ruined lives she destroyed them. she just couldn't stop herself, all the stuff he'd said: it's not your fault, i will always be here for you. they were just to hide his real feelings. he hated her.

**"NN**NO" the monster created from the juubi's power yelled.

"what the" the evil naruto looked up as a window opened to see the naruto standing there human again along with sasuke and gaara. they stood facing pein.

***back in reality***

some how naruto had heard the conversation between the bijuu and his dark self. he was full of rage but when he heard kyuubi crying it broke his heart. he wanted to help her. when he heard her ask if that was how he really felt he was able to bring his censes about.

he had to say it but if he entered his mindscape he might not ne able to leave again. so he cut off the chakra flow between him and the others.

"just give in become the juubi it is your destiny" the female pein said to juuni naruto.

what happened next was shocking to everyone

**"NN**NO" he yelled. shocking the pein into backing away.

when all of the peins turned their juubi foes were gone and standing next to naruto was sasuke and gaara. [with the evil features but they're good guys again] the juubi's chakra was still coarseing through them and they knew, they were gonna die.

"well since we're dead any way why don't we try that combo we deleloped" naruto suggested.

"yeah i beleive we should" sasuke replied.

"we'll make 'em pay for what they've done" gaara added.

"but this time we'll amp it up to it's greatest strength" naruto said.

naruto then created two clones as sasuke and gaara did some handsigns. naruto used the two clones charged with the juubi's power to create a dark rainbow rasengshuriken. sasuke managed to create a rainbow chidori [arm close to naruto thus the necklace made the rainbow chakra] and a pictch black one in the other hand. [juubi's chakra] with the chakra amped up by the nacklace and the juubi's amazing chakra involved gaara was able to create an adamatium sand to fight with temporarly.

naruto held the rasengshuriken high as it grew to be 20 ft in diameter. sasuke then thrust his two chidori into the shuriken. this caused the shuriken to grow to 30 ft around and become compeletly covered in rainbow and dark lightnight. next gaara threw all of his sand his only shield from being attacked into the shuriken. the shuriken then became more like a buzz saw then a shuriken. it spun so fast it created a mini-huricane full of razor wind blades so sharp they cut through the cave like a hand through the air on a summer day. [thats sharp]

the three boys charged holding the buzz saw up together screaming at the top of their lungs "OMEGA RASENG SHURIKEN" with that shout they let the saw fly the peins began to scatter when the shuriken hit the result was an explosion that leveled a 2,000. if you looked at the first 1,000 mile radius you'd see that the attack liquified the very rock in an almost water substance which quickly turned into a steel like substance. [they had gathered all of their friends to a small area where their attack had not effected]

when we see naruto sasuke and gaara. they are on the ground panting. "w-we did it g-ug-guys" naruto choked out. coughing up blood.

"guh-yeah it's just to bad" sasuke said before he too coughed up blood.

"what" gaara asked after he finished losing his lunch and a large amount of blood

"t-to bad we're...gonna...die...here" and the three became still.

***the combined mindscape***

naruto gaara and sasuke woke up in the mindscape. "what i thought we were gonna die from the juubi's chakra in our systems" sasuke said clearly suprized.

**"well you are dieing but i've found a way that you can live you ant your 'rookie nine' "** the juubi said as she walked up to naruto and oddly same as kyuubi did kissed him.

"w-what was that for" naruto asked.

**"for freeing me, i've been sealed away for millions of years in this cave"** the juubi said. **"me and my sisters here have been watching you three and between me and you,**_** we've developed what you'd call crushes"**_ she said that part in naruto's ear and the only hint the bijuu got was the color naruto' face turned.

the juubi backed off naruto to let him cool down "you said you had a way to save us all right" gaara asked wondering what the juubi told naruto. "not to be rude but what is it exactly"

**"well with all of our chakra we could do one of two things: one we could send us all to another dimension where you would live as creatures called digimon and would live with the abilities you have now but without the bijuu but keep most of their power, or two we could send us all back in time and we'd still all be free but you keep most of the power still and you could start from when you were starting the academy again and live from there up to now and try to change this tragic future"** the juubi explained.

"what about our friends" gaara asked.

**"we will revive them and send them to a leaf village hospital"** the five tails answered.

"what will they do when they find us not there"

**"well if you go back in time then they will go with you, but should you choose the other world then they will beleive you are dead" **the juubi told them. **"we'll give you time to think"**

naruto gaara and sasuke gathered around in a group huddle and began to discuse their opptions.

"we could start over, stop all of this before it happens, maybe even stop itachi" sasuke said "or we can leave completely and never worry about any of it maybe even come back at a later time" he weighted the opptions.

the three debated it out for a while when finaly naruto made a silence gesture. "you know what we'll settle this like men" he pulled out a coin. "call it" then he flipped the coin

the scene goes blurry and then a choice goes up in front of us

heads: digimon world

tails:back in time

**sorry if the story seems rushed i just wanted to do a brief summary of what happens before the choice so again sorry and please review POSSITIVLY**

**now here is a list of who's gonna end up with who depending on how these stories go.**

**digimon branch**

**Naruto: juubi, kyuubi, gobi, nibi, renamon, rika, maybe hinata.**

**gaara: shukaku, sanbi, yonbi, seven tails, maybe ino.**

**sasuke: hachibi, six tails, maybe sakura and some other konoha girls.**

**time travel branch**

**naruto: juubi, kyuubi, gobi, nibi, hinata, maybe temari and maybe ayame but as a ninja [ramen chef on the side] ramen mmmm. w sorry got side tracked.**

**gaara: shukaku, sanbi, yonbi, seven tails, ino, maybe the girl who was his assistant in shippuden [forgot her name can someone tell me]**

**sasuke: hachibi, six tails, sakura and a couple of konoha girls [desisions later kk]**

**now before i get any flames or anything like that the loser of this vote is not deleted but **

**instead turned into a spin off story thet picks up were this left off. and i don't want to get flamed over the girls that are chosen so if anyone has suggestions please send them and we'll ee if they are added.** **also if you think the group should eventualy go back to their time please tell me cause it's still in the making. ja ne **


End file.
